Fácil
by Dashian
Summary: No sé cuál será su problema, y tampoco me interesa mucho en este momento, el hecho de que sea un antisocial me tiene sin cuidado. En lo único que pienso es en su... cuerpo. Sí, definitivamente tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Esto será fácil... creo.


**Fácil**

* * *

.

.

_¿Acaso había alguien que pudiera expresar la irritación mejor que él? _

Estaba totalmente convencida de que la respuesta era negativa.

Podía decirlo con convicción a juzgar por sus expresiones, que gracias a Dios, no iban dirigidas hacia mí, sino que a la turba de chicas que trataban de llamar su atención, sin resultado…Decadente para el género femenino.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Es que acaso era un resentido social?

Fruncí el ceño negando con la cabeza. No había ninguna razón para que odiara a todo el mundo.

Me corrige al instante; él no odiaba a todo el mundo, es cierto que tenía amigos… pero eso no le daba derecho a detestar a aquellos que no lo eran.

Pestañeé con desconcierto al notar que estaba pensando en él con ojeriza.

No tenía el derecho para nada, puesto que él nunca me había mirado queriendo asesinarme con la mirada (yo no lo acosaba).

…la verdad es que él nunca me había mirado en lo absoluto.

Parpadeé atónita, ¿desde cuándo me interesaba por Edward Masen? Intenté encontrar la respuesta pero no lo logré. Es cierto que siempre lo había encontrado como una lasaña, _caliente e irresistible_, pero nunca había pensado tanto en él como ahora. Qué estúpida comparación.

Volví a enfocar la vista luego de haberme ensimismado en aquellos pensamientos infrecuentes. Me di cuenta de porqué había comenzado a pensar en él. Lo primero que vi fue al objeto de mis observaciones.

A Edward Anthony Masen, dieciocho años y cinco meses, medidas perfectas, lampiño. ¿Debía enfurecerme por saber aquello que todo el poblado femenino vivía repitiendo?

Estábamos en la biblioteca del instituto de Phoenix, la más grandiosa del universo, agregué al desviarme del meollo por unos segundos, recordando que era gigante y que tenía todos los libros que podía imaginar.

Volviendo a lo 'importante'; él se encontraba frente a mí, dándome una perfecta visión de toda su anatomía, a varios metros.

Bastaba con que alguien nombrara las palabras _tatuado_ y _musculoso_ en una misma oración para que aquellos a su al rededor asintieran con una expresión de obviedad y dijeran _'Edward Masen'._

Mordí el lápiz sonriendo inconscientemente. Mis ojos lo buscaron nuevamente. Observé el perfil de aquel chico tan enigmático como nadie.

Me imaginé sabiendo cosas que nadie más sabía, que nadie más podría imaginar. Y luego de eso me pregunté el porqué de mi repentino interés, aunque no le di mucha importancia a mi debate interno.

Volví a enfocar la vista en el chico y sus ojos inesperadamente me observaron con una fuerza aplastante.

Me avergoncé al darme cuenta de que me había pillado observándolo, pero no aparté la mirada esperando a no sé qué con terquedad. Su expresión homicida cambió repentinamente dejándome perpleja. Al principio pensé en una situación donde yo le gritaba que no me interesaba como amigo ni mucho menos como novio, pero al ver que sus ojos se suavizaron, entre comillas, quedé totalmente en blanco.

Un mechón de su cabello cobrizo le cayó sobre la frente y él finalmente apartó la vista. Una de sus largas y pálidas manos subió hasta ella y movió el cabello hacia atrás.

Yo volví a mis asuntos confundida.

¿Mi cuaderno era _verde_? ¿Había dibujado alguna vez unos ojos verdes en él?

Cerré los míos con desesperación tratando de borrar la imagen de los ojos de Edward observándome.

El resto de la hora en la biblioteca pasó libre de cosas extrañas, como _casi_ siempre, pensé con ironía.

Edward se paró de su lugar un par de minutos después del extraño suceso entre nosotros, y se fue, como siempre con ese garbo suyo que no pegaba para nada con su actitud. Sin volver a mirarme.

—…_how long has it been?_… — canté subiendo la ventana del monovolumen mientras conducía a casa. Me entró una risa que no pude contener quien sabe porqué, y Charlie me miró desconfiado cuando entré riéndome. No me dijo nada e imaginé que estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones, erradas por supuesto… no estaba teniendo un amorío con Edward Masen, para mi mala suerte.

Eso me provocó más risa.

La cena fue pacífica, como siempre, aunque todavía trataba de no reírme.

Después de lavar la poca vajilla que usamos me fui a mi habitación. Pensé en llamar a Alice y Rose al haber hecho ya los deberes en la biblioteca del instituto.

Rose me contestó bastante exaltada cuando la agregué a la conversación con Alice y luego del grito de Emmett desde la lejanía le corté sonrojándome y disculpándome por ser tan _oportuna_.

Alice se rió por dos minutos seguidos.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar como las personas civilizadas? — inquirí recostándome sobre mi cama.

—_En las antiguas civilizaciones la gente hacía sonidos para…—_

— ¡Sabes a qué me refiero! — exclamé rodando los ojos en la soledad de mi cuarto.

Alice soltó una risa chillona.

— _¿Querías decirme…? _

—Si. ¿Sabías que Edward Masen tiene los ojos verdes? — pregunté con fingido desinterés.

—_Ya… eso tú lo sabías_ — dijo condescendientemente mientras yo me reía — _¿Tienes que contarme algo relacionado con él?... ¡Dile que si! ¡Dile que si,_ _Bella!_ — su grito chillón me asustó haciéndome saltar.

— ¡No grites, Alice! y no… — Murmuré aquello último — no sé que estás imaginándote… Él no me ha dirigido la palabra nunca jamás para preguntarme algo, ni para nada.

— _¿Y?_ — Alice preguntó excitada.

—Hoy día estábamos en la biblioteca y de la nada comencé a pensar en él.

— _¡Uy! ¡Bell —!_

—Déjame acabar — le corté — y entonces, cuando lo estaba mirando, él se dio cuenta y casi me asesina con la mirada.

—_Ups… eso no es bueno._

—El quid es que después su rostro cambió y bueno… no sé exactamente cuál fue la expresión, pero definitivamente no de irritación.

— _¡Eso es todo un suceso! _— Alice exclamo al otro lado de la línea — _¿Crees que después te lleve en su brillante moto negra?_

— Já, já. No me había dado cuenta de lo graciosa que eres — dije con un tono ácido.

—_Estaba hablando en serio. Él nunca mira a las chicas de ningún otro modo que no sea con furia. No lo estoy justificando, pero la verdad, no me sentiría muy bien con todos los hombres babeando detrás de mí, y que de pronto te mire a ti… _

— ¿Alice…?

—_Bueno, ya… ¡Si, me sentiría de lo más bien!_ — exclamó emocionada.

—Así que… esa es mi excitante historia.

— ¿Sabes qué creo? — Esperó a mi respuesta por medio segundo y después siguió platicando — que deberías acorralarlo en algún armario del instituto.

—Ya. ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Mañana mismo lo haré — sentencié imaginando aquello. _Hilarante_.

— _¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo creo que es virgen, Bella! ¡Desde que lo conocemos que no mira a las chicas por más de un segundo seguido! …Espera un momento… ¿Será homo…? _

—Adiós, Alice.

Esa noche soñé con Edward y tuve que levantarme a mojarme el rostro, porque me ardía… y no solo el rostro.

Mis mañanas eran mecánicas. Y esa no fue la excepción; me levanté, me duché, me vestí, tomé desayuno, me fui.

Me encontré con Alice en el aparcamiento y caminamos rumbo a la primera clase parloteando animadamente sobre trivialidades.

Alice me estaba contando acerca de su nueva blusa color sangre cuando unos pies que pasaron por el lado de las míos llamaron mi atención.

Alcé la vista de inmediato y pude vislumbrar el cabello largo y brillante de Edward. Mis ojos se pasearon por su amplia espalda y sentí el característico perfume que emanaba su persona unos segundos después de que pasó por mi lado. Hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de cuan atrayente me resultaba el aroma.

—…Me compraré otra el fin de semana que viene, me encantó la tela.

—Ajá.

—Nos vemos en el receso y cierra la boca, por favor.

Me sonrojé y cuando miré para el lado ella ya no estaba. Con desánimo me fui a lengua, rogando porque pasara rápido toda la maldita mañana y el resto del mes, para disfrutar de las vacaciones de una vez por todas.

Contabilicé en mi mente y me di cuenta de que quedaban solo dos semanas y tres días de clases para que termináramos el cuarto y último año.

Me asombré al ver que el año había pasado con bastante rapidez, al menos en mi caso.

Entré al salón y me fui a sentar al lado de Rose.

—Hola, Bella — dijo medio compungida.

Me reí.

—Deja de estar tan avergonzada, por favor — me senté y puse el bolso en el respaldo de la silla, luego agregué con vacilación — no es tu culpa que ciertas personas tengan una vida sexual un poco limitada — terminé haciendo énfasis en _un poco_.

— ¡Eah! — escuché el grito de Mike y entrecerré los ojos.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Mike! — amenacé.

Él se burló en mi cara.

—Ya sabes, Bella, aquí está Mike _Meister_ — subió y bajó sus cejas plagiándole el nombre al tipo idiota de _American pie._

— Me temo que tendré que declinar tu oferta.

Los que estaban atentos a la conversación se burlaron de él.

Tomé notas solo de la mitad de la clase, porque me dio flojera mover la mano.

Y después, en el receso, me fui con Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper al comedor.

Alice hizo el gasto de toda la conversación. Y Rose aportaba de vez en cuando.

La verdad, no me importaba demasiado la fiesta que Alice iba a dar luego de la graduación, en su casa.

Lo único bueno de la graduación era que Alice, Rose y yo íbamos a estar juntas, en la misma universidad, Harvard.

Si, éramos… unas… inteligentes.

—Ya invité a toda la generación — puntualizó la pequeña duendecillo — persona por persona.

— ¿Setecientos? Alice, ¿en serio? — oí a Jasper y su tono de 'no debería sorprenderme'.

—Está claro que los nerds, los rechazados y otros más no irán, no soportan las fiestas por distintos motivos, aunque yo opino que deberían ir… En total, creo que estarían asistiendo quinientas personas, más o menos.

Me recosté sobre mi silla acostumbrada a las locuras de Alice. Crucé las manos sobre mi barriga y cerré los ojos completamente relajada.

—… ¿Y Esme y Carlisle?

—Está todo arreglado. Se quedarán en casa de unos amigos.

La conversación continuó sobre el mismo tema y sentí la necesidad de abrir los ojos o de lo contrario me quedaría dormida.

…Edward Cullen iba entrando al comedor con uno de sus amigos, Jacob Black. E iba sonriendo.

Me lamenté el abrir los ojos justo cuando iba pasando él. Si no lo hubiera hecho me habría librado de la sensación que sentí en el estómago cuando vi sus labios sonrosados curvados, levemente inclinados hacia la derecha.

Parpadeé lentamente inspirando profundo al darme cuenta de que me estaba faltando el aire.

Observé cómo seguían caminando y Jacob le pegó un codazo en las costillas cuando me vio observando a Edward.

Como es lógico, él desvió su mirada desde el rostro de Jacob hasta el mío. Frunció el ceño al toparse conmigo y después de observarme por un par de segundos su atención se desvió hacia Jacob, con quien siguió hablando haciendo como si nuestro 'encuentro de miradas' no hubiera ocurrido.

Trague saliva con una sensación amarga. Relajé el ceño al darme cuenta de que estaba exageradamente fruncido. Me sobé la frente.

A mis oídos llegó el zumbido de la voz de Alice nuevamente y de a poco fui consciente del ruido a mí alrededor.

Desvié la vista del cabello de Edward y cuando miré a mi izquierda me di cuenta de que la mesa estaba atiborrada.

Todos conversaban entre todos sobre la famosa fiesta de Alice.

Vi a Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Tyler, Ben, y otros ocho compañeros que eran amigos de mis amigos, y no sabía sus nombres.

—Creo que tu casa quedará hecha un desastre…

—…Eso no importa realmente… para algo existen personas que limpian los desastres.

—…No, las luces verdes. Son mucho más estéticas, con las amarillas va a estar muy claro ¡¿No, Alice?...

—…Debo pedirle permiso a mi madre.

— ¡¿Es en serio? ¡Vamos! Tienes dieciocho años, Tyler.

Me reí sola al escuchar la última frase. Después de que mis oídos lograron captar ese par de comentarios, me uní a la conversación que Ángela mantenía con Jasper, que parecía ser la más normal de todas. No estaba dispuesta a hablar de luces ni serpentinas fosforescentes.

—Creo que necesito ir al baño antes de que el receso acabe — le dije a Ángela.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo — se despidió.

Jasper me hizo una seña con la mano y después me paré rumbo al baño.

— ¡Te veo después, Alice! — grité por encima de las voces de los demás.

Me acomodé el bolso en el hombro mientras caminaba lo más rápido que podía. La vejiga me estaba matando.

Cuando estuve en el cubículo respiré agradecida.

Por mi mente desfilaron una serie de pensamientos que iba desechando rápidamente por ser insustanciales. En algún momento, mientras me lavaba las manos, recordé que mi siguiente clase era biología. Y que coincidía con Edward.

Me apresuré a salir del baño y cuando di un paso para dejar la puerta atrás, colisioné contra un algo que se suponía no debía estar ahí…

— ¿¡Pero qué…!

Miré hacia arriba casi inmediatamente después de oír la voz masculina.

Y me alejé de Edward Masen cuando me di cuenta de que tenía su chaqueta de cuero fuertemente asida entre los dedos.

— ¿…diablos? — terminé su frase con una ceja alzada, retándolo a que dijera algo. Él me miró con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido.

Decidí voltearme y seguir caminando al ver que no decía nada y que era una situación muy, muy extraña.

Después de los primeros pasos, sentí un leve ruido detrás de mí.

Miré por sobre mi hombro y lo vi caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Volteé rápidamente mi rostro y me apresuré intentando alejarme de él.

Contuve la risa hundiendo la cabeza en mis hombros y cuando ya íbamos llegando, el timbre del fin de receso sonó estridentemente sobre mi cabeza sobresaltándome.

Increíble pero cierto, no escuché ninguna palabra del profesor. El cabello de Edward, definitivamente, era más entretenido y estimulante que una clase sobre las bacterias patógenas.

— ¡Swan! — _¡mierda! _Fue tal el susto que pasé que el lápiz, que no sabía que tenía en la mano, saltó dos metros más allá de mi escritorio y fue a parar al suelo, al lado del escritorio del frente, que curiosamente era el de aquel que llevaba mirando por más de una hora — ¿Querría hacerme el favor de parar de mover el lápiz? — Enfoqué la vista con lentitud en el profesor que lucía perturbado — gracias — agregó al ver que el lápiz ya no estaba en mi mano y luego con una sonrisa perversa siguió hablándome — Ahora, dígame los tipos de toxinas bacterianas.

Estaba frita. ¿Desde cuándo que el profesor Banner me odiaba? Aquello era algo nuevo, ya que ningún profesor odia a uno de los mejores alumnos de su clase ¿O si?

Miré el escritorio en un intento de encontrar mi libro abierto, pero no fue lo que encontré. Solo pude ver la tabla café prolijamente barnizada.

Iba a declararme ignorante pero la voz de Masen susurrándome la respuesta me lo impidió.

— Endo y exotoxinas — dije con cara de póker.

El profesor siguió con la clase luego de no saber qué decir al ver que me 'sabía' la respuesta.

Y no le dije nada a mi salvador. Llegué a la conclusión de que estaba confundida, ¿por qué me había dicho la respuesta?

Tal vez, sólo se sentía misericordioso aquel día y justo había encontrado la ocasión de remediarlo, para volver a ser el mismo de siempre, porque cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada de la mañana, él se paró de la mesa antes que todos, _como siempre_, y se fue sin añadir nada más.

Caminé confusa, como en las nubes, hasta el comedor y después me senté al lado de Alice y Emmett, en la mesa habitual, donde ahora habían agregado un par de sillas y se habían unido otros chicos y chicas.

—Edward Masen hoy día me sacó de un apuro en la clase de biología — fue todo lo que dije, en voz muy baja, cuando Alice me iba a saludar.

— ¿Te gusta? — inquirió emocionada.

Me lo pensé un segundo.

—No lo conozco para nada.

Alice me miró impaciente.

—La verdad es que está demasiado bueno. ¿Acaso no le has visto el cuerpo que tiene? — Solté sonrojándome — y el rostro es aún mejor... o tal vez todo sea bueno por igual — especulé _sabiamente_.

—Te gusta.

—Sabes que siempre me ha parecido…— pensé en la palabra correcta —… interesante.

—Si, lo sé. Deberías hablarle.

—Hoy le dije 'diablos'.

Me reí un poco recordando la escena fuera del baño. Y después miré alrededor asegurándome de que nadie estaba atento a nuestra conversación.

—Bueno, eso es un avance.

—Él no se interesa en nadie, Alice. Si fuera una persona más normal…

— A ti no te gusta lo normal. Recuerdo cuando te acostaste con ese chico que tenía un —

—No lo digas — dije en voz de grito — eso fue un error.

Alice se mofó de mí y yo me crucé de brazos.

—Bueno, creo que deberías intentarlo, algo así como una aventura antes de salir definitivamente del instituto.

—No creo que lo logre, al parecer tienes razón en lo del asunto acerca de su sexualidad. Tal vez deberíamos decirle a Emmett que intente seducirlo antes de intentar nada con él — aventuré.

—No, no — Alice alzó las manos — solo bromeaba. Un ejemplar como Edward no debería ser gay, imposible. ¿No te gustaría quitarle su virgin—?

—Cállate, Alice.

—Sólo decía…

Le sonreí y después nos paramos para ir a comprar la comida.

Ese viernes por la noche nos fuimos a la casa de Emmett y nos reímos como estúpidos hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Todo por culpa del gran estante con elegantes puertas de vidrio que estaba en la esquina de la sala en la casa de Emmett, y que estaba lleno de alcohol.

Estuve a punto de encerrarme en un armario con Mike Newton por media hora. El idiota no sé cómo se las arregló para hacernos creer que el juego se llamaba _quince minutos, más quince minutos si quieres, en el cielo_ ¡Dios! Gracias por impedir semejante estupidez.

Aunque algo malo sí ocurrió; aún recuerdo mis gritos y los gritos de apoyo de todos mis amigos ebrios.

— _¡Juro queeeee! — Hipé alzando una mano en señal de juramento — ¡Que- voy a a- a hacer caer a Edgggguard Masen-n!_

— _¡Si! ¡Si! — recuerdo que Alice gritó bailando a mi alrededor. _

— _¡Todos te ayudarr-em-oos! _

— _¡¿P-para qué están — hipo — los amigos? _

Y luego nos abrazamos fraternalmente, menos Mike que negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no pensaba ayudarme en nada, mientras bebía tequila de una botella en el rincón de la sala.

La resaca que me despertó al otro día fue la peor de todas las que había tenido, y no eran muchas, la verdad.

Me levanté del suelo tratando de quitarme la pierna de Emmett que aprisionaba la mía. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza cuando me senté. Miré a mí alrededor y solté una risilla que se extinguió al segundo después, producto de la punzada en la cien.

Me paré con cuidado de la acolchada alfombra donde todos dormían plácidamente; Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Ben, Tyler y hasta hace un minuto, yo.

Fui a la cocina gigante de Emmett y puse a hervir agua luego de sacar diez tazas. Fui al cajón donde estaban las pastillas —Emmett me había enseñado aquello— y saqué diez, dejando ninguna otra. Más tarde tendríamos que devolverle todas las cápsulas que alguna vez les habíamos robado a los padres de Emmett…

Cuando el agua estuvo lista llené cada taza y agregué dos cucharadas de café a cada una.

Rose llegó a mi lado cuando estaba terminando de revolver la última.

—No muy buenos días — dijo con voz áspera.

—No muy buenos días — respondí sintiendo mi cabeza palpitar —Ten — le ofrecí el café y el comprimido para el dolor de cabeza.

—Gracias — gimió sentándose en el mueble de la cocina más cercano.

Yo tomé la mía rogando porque el dolor cediera y Rose comenzó a hablar como si siguiéramos una conversación inacabada.

—Quiero que imagines a Edward Masen con un ojo morado y castrado. Porque así va a quedar si no te —

— ¡Oh, no! — Gimoteé — ¿Qué hice anoche?

Ahí fue cuando recordé mis gritos y estupideces. Después de horrorizarme y reclamarle a Alice porque no me detuvo cuando comencé a hablar tonterías, me fui a mi casa.

—Voy a tener que llenar las botellas con agua — especuló Emmett mirando la gran cantidad de botellas esparcidas por la alfombra mientras yo discutía con Alice —La mayoría era añejada, como mil años de antigüedad. Si se entera mi papá…

— ¡No recuerdo nada de anoche! — Gritó Alice con una expresión de dolor, sobándose la cien — ¡¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta de nada si estaba completamente borracha?

— ¿De qué hablan? — Mike se sentó en la alfombra con una botella en la frente.

— ¿Recuerdas algo de anoche? — inquirí con severidad.

—…Solo que bebí mucho — respondió con un aire sabiondo.

— ¡Dámela! — Emmett apareció de algún lado y le quitó una botella que sostenía Mike. Después, supuse, fue a llenarla con agua.

Ahí fue cuando abandoné la casa de Emmett y conduje hasta llegar a la mía, vacía.

Tomé un baño con agua caliente y después me fui a dormir, para recuperarme de la fatiga.

—Dormí todo el sábado y el domingo también — escuché cómo comentaba Emmett al entrar al aula donde nos tocaba inglés, el lunes.

—Hola, chicos — saludé a Ben y Emmett.

—Hola, Bella — respondieron al mismo tiempo — Quiero que sepas que no me acuerdo de nada del viernes por la noche — Recitó Emmett, como si se hubiera estudiado aquello para una obra.

— Mejor no hablar de ello — dije entre dientes.

Él pasó dos dedos sobre sus labios, imitando un cierre, dándome a entender que sus labios estaban sellados, rodé los ojos.

Ben sonrió sin hablar. Al menos estaba segura de que él no le iba a decir nada a nadie.

La primera vez que vi a Edward ese día, él estaba sentado en el comedor, con la vista en su comida que yacía sin tocar sobre la mesa. Tenía sus audífonos en las orejas y su grupo de amigos jugueteaba, todos riéndose por un motivo que yo, por supuesto, desconocía.

Lo que colmó el vaso, fue aquella imagen, que hizo que mi mente se tiñera de rojo. Aquella imagen donde estaba _esa_ chica de Londres, rubia y despampanante, que había ingresado a principio de año escolar por intercambio, inclinada hacia él. Y él sonreía con —_cortesía_—.

Maldita-sea.

Oí un chasquido y sentí un dolor agudo en el dedo. Cuando bajé la vista me di cuenta de que era el tenedor de plástico que venía con la comida y que estaba roto, un trozo en cada mano.

— ¡Te lo juro por lo que más quieras! — medio grité interviniendo en la conversación de Alice y Jasper.

Ella giró su rostro a la mesa que ocupaba usualmente Edward y después me miró.

—Nada es imposible ¡Nada! — berreó alzando una de sus pequeñas manos hecha puño. Y yo solté un bufido completamente airada.

Después de que los demás —aquellos que no recordaban nada del viernes— nos miraran como si pensaran que estábamos locas, me paré de la mesa y me fui comiendo una manzana roja.

Me llevé la bandeja y pasé por al lado de la mesa donde se sentaba _él_ y sus amigos, luego de botar lo que no había comido.

Volteé mi rostro mientras mordía la manzana y le dirigí la mirada más gélida que pude a Edward. Él alzó su rostro justo a tiempo para verme a mí y a mi _amistosa_ expresión.

Su rostro reflejó genuina sorpresa. Yo salí por la amplia puerta del comedor sonriendo para mis adentros, recordando el rostro de Masen.

¿Acaso necesitaba un plan? ¿Debía escribir las etapas y toda esa idiotez en una hoja?

No. No, eso era para tontas. Tan solo lo lograría de algún modo, de algún modo haría que él se interesara en mí. Fácil, ¿no?

La tarde se me pasó rápidamente al estar pensando en qué haría primero para intentar acercarme a él.

¿Decirle hola?

Eso era lo único que se me ocurría, lamentablemente…

—Hola, Edward.

Sí… esa era yo diciéndole 'hola', en la clase de biología.

…Y ese era él, levantando una ceja con el jodido ceño fruncido.

—Hola.

Rechiné los dientes y seguí caminando hasta mi escritorio, malhumorada.

Y la siguiente vez que lo vi, pasó lo mismo.

Alice me dijo que mejor solo me abalanzara sobre él, tal vez así se quedaría paralizado y me daría tiempo de desvestirlo.

Y la siguiente vez que lo vi pasó lo mismo.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso era de piedra? ¿O es que yo era muy fea como para que él se fijara en mí?

—Tal vez tenga razón, debe ser gay…

—No, Alice. No es gay y lo lograré de cualquier modo.

Y la siguiente vez que lo vi, fue un poco diferente. Partiendo porque sus 'amigotes' no estaban cerca para burlarse de mis saludos.

—Hola, Edward — dije lo más amable que pude, tratando de no hiperventilar de rabia por todos los intentos infructuosos.

—Hola — murmuró sin dejar de caminar.

Yo detuve mi andar y di media vuelta para seguirlo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — dije tratando de seguirle el paso.

Él me miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿No sabía hacer otra cosa?

—Ya lo hiciste ¿No?

—Si, de hecho lo hice — contesté trotando para pararme frente a él — ¿Eres homo?

Pasaron los segundos y al fin contestó mirándome como si se me hubiera ido la olla.

— ¿Estás loca? — dijo con un insultante tono, tratándome como si de verdad lo estuviera. Después soltó una risa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa a medias. Estoy segura de que ese gesto no fue consciente ya que dejó de hacerlo al instante, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error.

—No estoy loca. Bueno, nos vemos.

Pasé por su lado para seguir hacia mi siguiente clase, que no recordaba cuál era.

Lo bueno es que no era gay.

Alice y yo celebramos mi primera _conversación_ con él.

No, eso es mentira. Qué deprimente hubiera resultado celebrar aquel intercambio de palabras raras.

Y la siguiente vez que lo vi, volvió a ser como las otras veces anteriores a la última.

Cuando ya quedaba una semana de clases, me rendí por completo. Porque cuando alguien no está interesado en ti, la verdad es que no se puede hacer mucho, salvo decir hola y preguntar a ese alguien si es gay. Y eso ya lo había hecho.

Estaba en la biblioteca, en la esquina que nadie visitaba, detrás del estante más grande y con los libros más ridículos del mundo, cuando Masen apareció frente a mí.

Me agité llevando una mano hasta mis labios para mantener el grito que amenazaba con salir dentro de mi cuerpo.

Miré la pantalla de la laptop que descansaba sobre mis piernas, luego de observar a Edward por unos segundos.

Ahí donde estaba terminando de escribir un ensayo para historia, se habían escrito una_ j_, una _h_, una _u_ y otras más, producto de mi sacudida gracias al estúpido de Edward y su llegada fantasmal.

— ¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí? — me preguntó apoyando sus dos manos sobre la silla que estaba frente a la mía, al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que pude decir.

Él esperó mirándome con intensidad, haciendo que mi cuerpo pareciera hecho de gelatina.

— Nada, no quiero nada — dije tajante al ver sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de descontento, moviendo la cabeza levemente, tratando de quitarme la imagen de sus ojos de mi cabeza.

Él alzó una ceja cuando me oyó.

Y cuando iba a decirle que se fuera, a mi mente llegó una idea hilarante y poco probable.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres _tú_, Edward? — inquirí parándome de la silla, saboreando su nombre, dejando de lado el computador.

Él juntó sus labios irguiéndose, sin contestar. _touché_, pensé con excitación.

—Podrías haberme ignorado, pero aquí estás, aún cuando las últimas dos veces que te vi, no te saludé, es más; ni siquiera te miré — afirmé.

Sonreí triunfal, al ver como se movía la tráquea, bajo la piel de su cuello, al tragar.

—Sigo esperando una respuesta — repuse, apoyándome sobre la silla donde él, minutos antes, había puesto sus manos. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y miré hacia arriba a la espera.

Edward se alejó de mí, dejando una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

— ¿Sabes qué creo? — Dije sin esperar una respuesta — ¡Oh, no! No me respondas Edward — ironicé al ver que seguía mudo — Creo que… — me acerqué a él y agarré su jersey, él se sobresaltó al ver mi gesto — creo que deberías relajarte un poco.

Finalmente habló, tomando mis manos y alejándolas de su cuerpo.

— ¿Eso crees?

—No— sonreí casi rompiéndome las mejillas — lo que iba a decir es que creo que realmente necesitas esto.

— ¿Esto? — me preguntó con desconcierto.

—Ajá.

Y bueno… después lo besé con un _poquito_ de desenfreno. Me puse en puntillas para poder alcanzar su rostro. Alcancé a ver su expresión de asombro antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a mover mis labios urgentemente sobre los suyos, paralizados por un par de segundos.

¡Si, como lo leen, solo por un par de segundos!

Él me correspondió con más urgencia que la mía al cabo de aquellos segundos, y no lo podía creer… siempre había parecido tan frígido.

Sus manos, que habían estado apretándome contra su cuerpo duro, bajaron hasta mis piernas y me alzaron hasta que alcancé su rostro sin que él tuviera que inclinarse. Crucé las piernas en torno a su cuerpo y sentí la superficie de la mesa en algún momento del beso que no acababa nunca.

Me sorprendí al no haberme dado cuenta de que había avanzado para depositarme sobre ella.

Edward se separó de mí por unos segundos.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías, no? — su voz ronca me hizo temblar, mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

— ¿Y tú no lo querías? — dije depositando un beso corto en la comisura de su boca.

Edward volvió a besarme con ardor, mientras que una de sus manos se adentró en mi camisa haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

—Adivina— murmuró contra mis labios entre dos besos férvidos.

—No sabía que te gustaban los juegos— repuse contra su cuello, mientras él masajeaba mi cuerpo y besaba uno de mis hombros con premura, luego de haber sacado dos botones de sus ojales y haber corrido la molesta tela hacia un lado.

—No sabes nada de mí.

Cerré los ojos tratando de no hacer ruido cuando recordé que estábamos en la biblioteca.

Decidí que ya era hora de bajarme de la mesa y cuando lo hice, nos acerqué a la gran estantería mientras tiraba a un lado su jersey. Edward me miraba jadeando, con un brillo pervertido en los ojos.

Metí las manos por debajo de la remera blanca que llevaba ese día, maravillándome con la textura de aquella piel, que seguramente sería tan marmórea como el resto de su piel.

—Sube los brazos.

_¿Acaso había algo más excitante que Edward obedeciendo mis órdenes?_

Acató al instante y yo alcé la prenda, poniéndome en puntas y retirándola por completo. La dejé junto a nuestros pies, con el jersey que había tirado antes.

Observé cada tatuaje de sus brazos tratando de entender algunos con complejas formas.

Justo cuando había decidido que él era perfecto y que quería admirar su pecho por más tiempo, Edward me apresó entre sus brazos y me besó con premura, llevando ambas manos hasta mi trasero, empujándolo contra él. Gemí contra su boca cuando sentí la llamarada de placer que eso me provocó.

Deslicé mis manos hasta los botones de su pantalón negro y desabroché uno torpemente mientras Edward comenzaba a depositar besos en mi cuello y sujetaba mi mandíbula para poder hacerlo.

Dejé escapar el aire de golpe por la boca al darme cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.

Edward volvió a empujarme contra él y al mismo tiempo puso una mano contra mi boca apagando el gemido involuntario.

—Nos van a descubrir por tu culpa — murmuró en mi oído con la respiración entrecortada.

Me estremecí violentamente y una de mis manos, antes ocupada en el pantalón de Edward, subió hasta alejar la suya de mis labios.

Después me encaramé sobre su cuerpo y pasé la lengua por sus labios gimiendo contra ellos ahogadamente.

Él soltó una risa sofocada.

Volví a bajar mis manos hasta la altura de sus caderas, metiéndolas entre nuestros cuerpos para poder abrir el cierre del pantalón.

Edward me alejó de su cuerpo y en un movimiento casi invisible hizo que mis pantalones bajaran por su cuenta hasta los tobillos.

Iba a protestar pero mis labios se vieron ocupados en otro beso descarado.

Sentí cómo sus brazos se movían y chocaban contra mi abdomen, haciendo algo desconocido para mí.

Finalmente sus manos apresaron mi cintura dejando que nuestros cuerpos quedaran adheridos, haciéndome sentir su desnudez.

Mi rostro se encendió al instante y lo escondí bajo su cabello, besando su hombro.

Era una soberana estupidez que me sonrojara por todo, cuando, la verdad, ya había pasado la etapa de la timidez. Maldije una vez más que los sonrojos hubieran persistido.

Mis pensamientos volvieron al presente cuando Edward bajó mi ropa interior y agarró ambos muslos poniéndolos uno a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Suspiré estridentemente y agarré su cuello para unir nuestros labios antes de llevar una mano hasta la erección de Edward y guiarla hasta mí.

Me penetró de una sola vez y pude sentir su jadeo contra mis labios cuando lo hizo.

Sonreí entre el malogrado beso que habíamos comenzado y empujé mis caderas con lentitud hacia su cuerpo mordiéndome el labio para no dejar escapar los suspiros que cada vez eran más al sentir el cuerpo de Edward chocar con el mío suave pero placenteramente.

Sus dedos presionaron mi espalda cuando lo hice y casi con desesperación arremetí una vez más, sintiendo que mi cuerpo iba a estallar en cualquier momento por el placer.

Edward alejó su rostro y me miró con intensidad. Me sonrojé, aunque no evité su mirada mientras describía movimientos circulares con mis caderas. Me sostuvo con una mano y la otra la llevó hasta mi cabello, tomando unos cuantos que se habían escapado y poniéndolos detrás de mi oreja.

Me sobresalté cuando sentí una superficie helada en mi trasero y abrí los ojos, que había cerrado un par de segundos antes.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Cuándo había caminado hasta la mesa de nuevo?

Edward me dejó sobre ella y después embistió contra mí. Me mordí el labio nuevamente para evitar los jadeos incontrolados y temblé al sentir su mano, fría por haber estado sobre la mesa, pasar por sobre mi clavícula con suavidad.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás y él aprovechó de dejar besos en la zona expuesta mientras sus manos se movían sobre la blusa que llevaba puesta ese día.

Con rapidez corrió ambos lados de la prenda y metió una mano bajo el sujetador, estrujando con extrema suavidad mi pecho izquierdo provocando pequeños espasmos de placer en mi cuerpo.

Volví el rostro hacia el suyo, metí mis dedos entre sus cabellos y junté nuestros labios deseando que sus caricias no cesaran nunca.

Edward siguió empujando su cuerpo contra el mío con una velocidad lenta y desquiciante. Moví mis manos desde su cabello y las apoyé en su trasero atrayéndolo más hacia mí, temblando completamente abrumada por la sensación de haber logrado que Edward se fijara en mí.

Deseé tener las piernas libres para poder acercarlo hacia mí con más fuerza, pero los pantalones seguían en mis tobillos.

Placer y Edward; eran las únicas dos palabras que se repetían en mi mente.

Me concentré en percibir cada exquisita sensación que experimentaba gracias a mi amante.

El calorcillo que comenzaba en mi centro, se extendía por momentos, hacia los músculos alrededor.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward apoyó una mano en la mesa y con la otra me acercó a él, mientras que respiraba entrecortadamente sobre mi oído.

Dejó de moverse por un momento y luego siguió con más rapidez que antes.

Mordí con cuidado la piel de su hombro mientras enterraba la nariz en su cabello tratando de no exponer el placer que sentí cuando me llenó el mejor orgasmo de mi corta vida. Me sentí desfallecer casi literalmente, me hubiera gustado estar en otra parte y dormirme sobre Edward.

El grito que hubiera soltado habría alertado a todo el mundo en la _biblioteca_ si no hubiera mordido su piel.

Todavía en el paraíso, disfrutando de la sensación de máxima relajación, Edward me sacó de la mesa y me sostuvo en vilo.

Sonreí como estúpida con los ojos cerrados incapaz de hacer nada más.

—Será mejor que abras los ojos, la biblioteca está a punto de cerrar.

Los abrí sin querer hacerlo realmente. Estrujé a Edward contra mí mientras él sostenía una de mis piernas y mi espalda. Finalmente tuve que alejarme sintiendo el frío del ambiente por primera vez.

Llevé las manos a mi blusa y comencé a ponerla en su lugar, acomodándome el sujetador.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia Edward que me miraba en silencio, abrochándose el pantalón, que en algún momento había subido.

¿Había algo más incómodo que el post-sexo entre dos desconocidos? Me maldije recriminándome no haberlo pensado antes de llegar a esa etapa.

Me agaché para subirme los pantalones sintiendo mis orejas arder.

— ¿Y qué pasa ahora? — inquirí cuando tuve los pantalones bien puestos, Edward me observaba apoyado en la estantería con los brazos cruzados.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. Yo solo fui el objeto de tu fantasía — respondió burlonamente.

—No…

—Oh, por favor, no lo niegues.

Alcé la vista luego de bajarla avergonzada por mi acto de aprovechamiento. Avergonzada hasta que el calor que nada tenía que ver con ver su cuerpo desnudo me comenzó a subir por el rostro.

—Yo no te obligué a nada — espeté comenzando a enojarme.

—Eso ya lo sé, no soy de piedra ni idiota como todos creen.

—Bien. Entonces, fue un gusto.

Miré sus labios esperando a que dijera algo, no sé qué realmente. Él se volteó y se fue.

Golpeé la mesa —luego de asegurarme de que él no escucharía —gritando una retahíla de maldiciones en mi mente mientras ordenaba atarantadamente mis cosas.

Apreté mis labios cuando sentí la maldita picazón en mis ojos.

¡Lo que me faltaba!

Tiré todo al bolso con brutalidad y me lo puse al hombro viendo como las luces se iban apagando poco a poco. Llevé una mano al rostro y retiré la primera lágrima que intentó hacer su camino por mi cara.

_Ni lo pienses…_

Murmuré sintiéndome como una tonta hablándole a sus lágrimas, que caían sin razón, porque Edward no era una razón ¡Para nada!

Tan solo era un maldito encaprichamiento con letras mayúsculas. No había sentimientos involucrados. A menos que se contara la excitación como uno… ¿No se contaba, cierto?

Solté un sollozo mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento con el rostro en alto.

_¡Maldita Swan, deja de llorar! _

Me hubiera abofeteado de no ser porque habría resultado muy de chifladura.

Me recriminé por ser tan estúpida, mientras llegaba hasta el monovolumen.

Porque lo era, era una estúpida. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba llorando ¡Había cumplido mi promesa! ¡Había tenido sexo con Edward Masen! ¿Acaso no era lo mejor del mundo? ¡Debía estar festejando con Alice, no llorando, por todos los cielos!

Metí la llave tratando de hacerla calzar, pero me estaba llevando varios esfuerzos, los que me hacían llorar aún más. Terminé golpeando el salpicadero con la llave saltando hacia no sé dónde.

Afuera comenzó a caer la lluvia veraniega haciéndome dar un respingo al oír el ruido que comenzó cuando el agua tocó el techo del coche por primera vez.

Apoyé los brazos en el volante y puse mi cabeza sobre ellos. Respiré profundamente y dejé de sollozar incontroladamente, como llevaba haciendo.

Refregué la cara contra la manga de mi anorak.

Subí el rostro lentamente y chillé como en las películas cuando vi una sombra a mi lado. La sombra cerró la puerta luego de haberse subido al monovolumen, quien sabe cuando, y se tiró sobre mí tapando mi boca, haciéndome chocar contra la puerta.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? — murmuró contra mi rostro a centímetros del suyo, separados solo por su mano que yacía sobre mi boca.

Me moví como una loca bajo su cuerpo pegando a diestro y siniestro. Masen se alejó de mí soltando quejidos cuando mis manos y rodillas lo lastimaron de algún modo.

— ¡Tú eres mi problema! — Grité luego de haberme librado de su mal nacido deseable cuerpo que estaba todo mojado por la lluvia — ¿Qué haces aquí? — exigí saber acordándome de pronto que estaba llorando y que debía estar roja y con los ojos hinchados.

—Bueno, quería —

— ¡No, Edward! — Hice que se callara — tienes razón. Sólo quería robarte la maldita virginidad— solté burlonamente recordando las palabras de Alice.

—Ya lo hiciste, así que—

Solté una risotada al oírlo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que por algún estúpido motivo _yo_ estaba… sufriendo? ¿Y me venía con esas bobadas?

—Deja de jugar y —

—No estoy jugando.

Lo miré mientras él me observaba con una expresión que no podía ser más seria. Me mordí el labio tratando de esconder la sonrisa. ¿Yo le había quitado su —virginidad—? Aquello sonaba tan estúpido.

—Nunca había tenido sexo— dijo alzando las cejas, como si estuviera enseñándole a un niño de dos años, algo sumamente difícil.

—No te creo.

— ¿Por qué estaría mintiéndote? — inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño.

—No estamos hablando de eso ahora — contestó visiblemente confundido.

—Me molesta — zanjé.

— ¡Bella! — masculló airado.

Me quedé en silencio oyendo mi nombre en sus labios por primera vez. No quería pensar que sonaba bien, ¡No quería!

Sentí de nuevo la sensación de picazón en los ojos. Subí las piernas hasta mi pecho y las abracé escondiendo el rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Oí la voz de Edward atenuada — Por favor, dime qué te sucede — imploró con suavidad dejándome sorprendida.

—No lo sé — susurré contra mis piernas — de verdad, no lo sé.

Alcé la vista cuando me aseguré de que no estaba llorando y miré a Edward que me observaba con aquella intensidad que me ponía los pelos de punta.

Miré su cabello mojado, sus cejas claras, su nariz, sus labios finos, su mentón, su mandíbula cuadrada, su cuello marmóreo como la cal y por ultimo, aquellos ojos verdes que tan enigmáticos me parecían.

Y… me di cuenta de que no quería separarme de él, por muy ridículo que fuera, aunque no estuviera enamorada de él, no quería dejarlo, no quería estar sin Edward.

Eso me provocó otra llantina.

—… ¿¡Bella! — Edward me miró con perplejidad y pánico.

Supuse que nunca antes había consolado a alguien, mucho menos a una chica llorona que ni siquiera conocía.

—No te preocupes p-por mí — dije tratando de aminorar las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga si estás llorando y no quieres decirme por qué? — respondió acercándose a mí.

—Quédate ahí, Edward — advertí al ver sus intenciones. Él no me escuchó.

Sus brazos apresaron mi cuerpo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. Tuve que hundir mi rostro en su cuello sin poder hacer nada más. Además no quería alejarme de su olor, ni de él entero.

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa — dijo luego de un minuto — lo siento si te ofendí. Está más que claro que yo también estaba queriéndolo desde hace algún tiempo…

Suspiró rápidamente.

—Lo siento, Bella.

Respiré tranquila.

—Estoy sorprendida.

Me alejé de él y miré sus ojos. Después paseé mi vista por todo su cuerpo. El mismo Edward Masen de siempre. Zapatillas negras, pantalones negros, chaqueta de cuero, cabello sin peinar. ¿Y una mirada dulce, una disculpa, un… abrazo?

— ¿Por qué…? — Comencé dudando — no sé cómo hacer la pregunta.

—La verdad es que no soy un chico malo, lamento decepcionarte.

Él sonrió mostrando todos los dientes y bajó un poco su rostro, mirándome bajo las pestañas con una ceja levemente alzada.

— ¡No hagas eso! — Negué con la cabeza — ¿¡Cómo pretendías que no te siguieran las mujeres si tienes esa —mirada —!

Edward se rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Al principio no tenía idea de lo que causaba, solo después lo aprendí, por eso trataba de no sonreírle a nadie para que me dieran un poco de paz.

— No lo conseguiste de todos modos… — murmuré haciendo una seña en mi dirección.

—Me alegro, porque quiero que dejes de llorar y que sepas que me…agradas — terminó con elocuencia mirándome fijamente.

_Momento de silencio. _

—… ¿Yo…te gusto? ¡Y me dijiste que no sabías por qué lloraba! — fruncí el ceño.

—Deja de fruncir el ceño — fruncí el ceño más cuando lo escuché haciéndome burla con esa voz agudita y le asesté un golpe en el hombro.

— ¡Deja de hablar así! ¿Es en serio? — grité sobresaltada queriendo retomar el asunto anterior.

Edward se rió sobándose el brazo y después con otro de sus movimientos casi invisibles acercó su rostro al mío y puso sus manos en mi mandíbula.

—Por supuesto — respondió.

—Espera, espera, espera — dije con torpeza — ¿Por qué te gusto? — inquirí sintiendo que en cualquier momento él se iba a dar cuenta de que yo no era para nada interesante y me iba a dejar disculpándose, o tal vez ni siquiera se disculparía…

Edward se alejó un poco para seguir mirándome con más comodidad.

—No lo sé — articuló con tranquilidad — tal vez tu manía de acorralar a la gente para abusar sexualmente de ella me atrae… — terminó murmurando mirando hacia fuera con indiferencia.

— ¡Hey! — Chillé golpeando su brazo por segunda vez — ¿No deberías estar halagado o algo? Y bien que disfrutaste mi supuesta manía ¿No? — alcé la vista para ver su perfil por un segundo. Su rostro se volvió en mi dirección con una sonrisa de perversión total.

—Adivina.

Después de decir aquello con una voz que se me antojó de lo más estimulante me sonrió con aquella mirada seductora y rozó cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Entonces, Edward… ¿Me llevas en tu moto?

Él soltó una carcajada relajada y después recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

—Siempre y cuando me digas porqué un día decidiste _conquistarme_ — respondió haciendo énfasis en la última palabra de forma irónica.

Pasé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y dejé un beso en su frente luego de murmurarle un insulto por lo bajo por burlarse de mi plan de conquista.

—Eso es sencillo… — aseveré, paseando mis manos por su trasero, con descaro.

Edward soltó un suspiro divertido y murmuró un _'eso es lo que pensaba'_

_

* * *

_

_Fin_

* * *

.

—Ya, hablando en serio, dime… ¿De verdad eras… ya sabes… virgen?

Solté un suspiro ahogado entre su cabello.

— ¿Es tan difícil de creer? — murmuré inspirando la esencia que emanaba su cuerpo.

— ¡Pues, diablos si! — solté una risa baja cuando oí su tono de incredulidad — por favor… ¿Cómo resististe tanto? ¡Todas las chicas se lanzaban sobre ti!

— La verdad… — Bella subió sus manos y las puso a ambos lados de mi rostro — es que ninguna de ellas logró lo que tú lograste, Bella — terminé murmurando sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Ah, si? — Oí su susurro nervioso haciéndome sonreír —… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos tratando de encontrar la forma adecuada de decírselo.

— Me hiciste voltear para seguir observándote cuando ya no podía hacerlo de frente. Hiciste que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal y eso ya es decir algo — hice una pausa y Bella soltó una risilla — ¿Qué? — inquirí levantándome para mirar sus ojos.

— Hice que tus hormonas comenzaran a vivir la vida ¡Por favor!

Suspiré dejando un beso en su cuello.

— ¿Vas a molestarme con eso por…?

—Toda la vida.

—El pensar que tú fuiste la primera me satisface hasta hacerme olvidar que soy una persona completamente normal por haberlo hecho por primera vez a los dieciocho.

Bella se removió inquieta bajo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Yo soy normal también!

Solté una risa sofocada sobre su cuello.

.

.

.

* * *

Nada.


End file.
